custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
The Imagination Posse
'The Imagination Posse '''is a team of imaginative adolescents (teenagers) and characters led by Jared Robinson and Barney the Dinosaur. These friends and schoolmates often hang out and go on imaginary adventures and battle bad guys from all over the imaginary worlds and dimensions. Members * Jared Robinson - The leader, brains, and founder of the group and a 15-year old boy with Autism (Asperger's Syndrome) and a big imagination. * Barney the Dinosaur - One of Jared's best friends and the co-founder of the Posse and his mentor in imagination. He is the second in command/the co-leader of the group. He is also the team mascot. * Digit Leboid - Another one of Jared's best friends who is from Cyberspace. He is the brawn of the posse * Claire Higgins - Another one of Jared's best friends, female counterparts, and his first best friend since he started at Rez. She's the team's tri-leader/third in command. * Jay-Jay the Jet Plane - The 6 to 10 year old blue jet with a high-octane taste for fun & Tracy & Chloe's male counterpart and Chloe's boyfriend. He is the ace of the Posse and leader of the Tarrytown Tyrants * Tracy - Jay-Jay's female counterpart and best friend. She serves as the chick of the Tyrants & the group * Herky - The yellow helicopter who loves donuts (to an extent) and skiiing. He's Brooklyn's male imaginary counterpart and boyfriend. He is the clown of the Posse and the smart guy for the little Tyrants * Snuffy - The youngest of the Tyrants and a talented skywriter. He serves as the (secondary) artist of the group and the lancer in the Tyrants * Revvin' Evan - One of the two ground vehicles of the Tyrants who is always raring to go-go-go! He is the big guy for the Tyrants, and the (secondary) brawn of the Posse *Tuffy the Tiny Tow Truck - Revvin' Evan's cousin and is always determined and stubborn. She's the secondary lancer of the group * The D3: Baby Bop, BJ, & Riff - These three love to play with Barney and the others. They serve as Barney's partners and are his three best friends. Baby Bop is the cute one, BJ is the brawn of the group, & Riff is the musician of the Posse. They are also the mascots along with Barney * Libby Jones-Brown - The 11-year old girl who also gives the Posse juicy information and serves as a little sister toward Jared. She's the Posse gossip * Myla Peters - She is Libby's best friend and always goes with her on her crazy adventures. She is (secondary) gossip of the group * Monique Sanchez - A 12-year old Hispanic-Italian girl who loves adventure and fashion. She's the Posse's stylist * Madeline Macgowan - One of Jared's female counterparts and love interests. She's the secondary stylist & teritary chick in the group. It is shown that she might like him, too. * MC - Friends with Madeline Macgowan and serves as a big sister figure toward Jared. She's the group's voice of reason * Chloe - Jay Jay's secondary female counterpart and girlfriend. She is the Posse's (teritary) brawns * Aidan - Chloe's (secondary) boyfriend/male counterpart and he serves as a big brother figure toward Jay Jay the Jet Plane. He is the (quaternary) brawn * Larry the Cucumber (aka LarryBoy) - The lovable vegetable with both silliness and common sense. Also known as his superhero persona, LarryBoy. He is the both the (secondary) clown and (quinary) brawns of the group *Sydney Gukerwickie - nicknamed The Basketball Princess, classmates with Maddy and MC and Jared's crush, whom he always tries to impress with his imagination and artistic talent. She's the Posse jockette *Natalia Emmerson - Jared's (secondary) crush and one of his best friends from church, as well as his secret girlfriend, starting with her debut in Season 3. She's the secondary voice of reason *Katelyn Mielke - One of Natalia's best friends and Tyson Compton's female counterpart (and love interest). *Tyson Compton - Katelyn's male counterpart & love interest. He's the team "Plato" *Brooklyn Silveira - Herky's real world counterpart and girlfriend. She's the (secondary) team diva *Ms. Frizzle - An eccentric 4th-grade teacher and owner of the Magic School Bus. She's the team science whiz *Liz - Ms. Frizzle's pet Jackson Chameleon and partner/sidekick *Nicola Allain - One of Maddy M's best friends. She's the team ditz *Lex Schneider - Another one of Maddy M & MC's friends and the team's loud-mouth *Paula Bonilla - The cute Hispanic girl with a lot of flavor and fun. She is the (secondary) Latina of the group *Claire Vanderkeere - Another part of Maddy's circle of friends and one of Brooklyn (and Herky's) best friends. She's the teritary voice of reason *Rachel Buttinger - Another one of Maddy M's best friends and she serves as a secondary big sister to Jared. She is the secondary jockette * Ben "Jahil" Coveny- Maddy Macgowan's boyfriend and one of Jared's (former) arch-rivals and now of his best friends. He is one of the jocks of the group. He is similar to Nick Dean from ''Jimmy Neutron. ''Nicknamed Jahil (pronounced hi-eel) by Jared, nicknaming him after Jahil Rivera from Lee Daniels's ''STAR *Hayden Petzke - Maddy Macgowan's ex-boyfriend and serves as a big brother figure toward the Posse, particularly Jared. He serves as the (secondary) jock/smart guy. He is also similar to Nick Dean from Jimmy Neutron *Jack Giannou - Sydney's boyfriend and he loves to help out and was once mistaken for Lord Darkar in disguise by accident. He is the teritary jock of the team Other/Occasional Members/Allies * Professor Tinkerputt - Barney's inventor friend from Imagination Island, whose toy factory has been built in the lair. He serves as the (secondary) brains of the group * AnnaSophia Robb - Tinkerputt's assitant & Denise's best friend. *Brenda Blue - The ace mechanic and grown-up figure for the kids veichles *Victoria Silveira - Brooklyn's energetic little sister and skilled photographer *Seth - Natalia's little brother and one of Ethan Robinson's best friends *Kiki - Natalia's energetic and eccentric little sister and she's best friends with Baby Bop. She is the secondary ditz *Jackie Robinson - Jared's mother, who is a bit health-conscious. She is the maid of the group *Noel Robinson - Jared's father (said to be about 4 years old than his mother), who is both a gentle giant and a hothead. He is the bouncer of the group *Ethan Robinson - Jared's precocious little brother, who loves technology, basketball, and internet challenges and is also one of Seth's best friends *Alicia Emmerson - Natalia's mother who happens to be best friends with Jared's, Themba's, Meghan's, & Claire's parents. * Trivia/Notes * The Imagination Posse is similar to Team Neutron of Jimmy Neutron, the CyberSquad from Cyberchase, &'' the Kids Next Door of ''Codename: Kids Next Door * In the early episodes, Barney and Isabela were also the voices of reason before MC appeared * Gallery 155.JPG|Left to Right: Jahil, Digit, Maddy, Jared, Piff, Barney, Jay-Jay, & Larryboy 073.JPG 024.JPG Dinosaur friends.png|Barney & the D3: The Imagination Posse mascots Untitled37.png Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Books Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F Characters